Oral Exam
by hotfruits
Summary: Will Lucy pass her oral exam? Sequel to Teacher, I Have A Question. WARNINGS Lucy/Susan SMUT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Tip toeing past her sleeping roommates, Lucy quietly opened the door, wincing when it squeaked. Holding it open enough for her tiny body to squeeze through, she sneaked out of her dorm. Closing the door, she walked quickly down the hall and into the girl's bathroom.

Hearing the shower, she giggled as she stripped off her clothes. The giggles were loud though, and Susan's head popped out, shushing her younger sister. Georgie walked up to Susan and kissed her on the cheek, smiling as she stepped into the shower.

"So teacher, I'm ready for my oral exam." Lucy cheekily said, looking almost innocent.

"Well then, Ms. Pevensie, please begin." Susan replied, leaning against the wall of the shower.

Lucy ogled Susan for a moment, transfixed at the way the water cascaded down over her ivory skin. The sight was mesmerizing, especially when Lucy's eyes caught little droplets of water trickling off the tips of Susan's hardened nipples.

Her wet bangs were plastered to her forehead, and her hair was curling at the ends. Lucy leaned forward and pressed her lips to Susan's, giggling when they slipped to the side. Placing her palm on Susan's cheek, she tried again and succeeded, moaning when Susan's tongue brushed against her bottom lip.

The heated kiss continued, as both girls breathed through their noses. Their bodies were pressed flush together, not even an inch separated them. Thanks to Lucy's growth spurt, the two girls lined up perfectly against each other.

Lucy's hand still rested on Susan's cheek, while the other caressed Susan's curves. Susan, moaning into Lucy's mouth, had her hands tangled in Lucy's hair.

Breaking away from the kiss, but still keeping their mouths touching, the girls shared shaky breaths.

"Good intro." Susan whispered, eyes closed.

"Thank you teacher." Lucy smirked, removing Susan's hands from her hair. Dropping to her knees, Lucy looked up at Susan and winked.

Smiling as Susan's legs spread apart, Lucy kissed up along the creamy thigh, eyes locked on the prize.

Already feeling shaky, Susan braced her hands against the wall. Her fingers flexed and her eyes clamped shut at the first tentative lick. Just that simple flick of tongue sent electric waves coursing through her.

Unsure of herself, Lucy kept flicking her tongue against the outside of Susan's lips. When she noticed Susan's reactions to that, Lucy began to feel bolder and quickly pushed her tongue inside of Susan.

Susan bit down on her lip, hard, a speckle of blood dripped on to her chin. Lucy's tongue inside of her felt so incredibly wonderful.

Experimenting, Lucy began to twist her tongue around, forming a twister type of motion. Susan had to bite down on her fist this time, tears leaking from her eyes as she groaned. Impressed, Lucy continued this action, holding tightly onto Susan's knees.

She tried other methods, such as flicking her tongue side to side, and doing a wave like motion with it. None got such a positive response as the twister, though, so Lucy began to do that one again.

Susan was gasping for breath, and even the cool water couldn't calm her hot skin. Part of her wanted this pleasure to stop, so lovely it was almost painful. Another part wanted this to last forever, but the decision was taken from her as Lucy's tongue moved faster than before. Feeling her building orgasm beginning to reach it's end, she grasped the wall with both hands again.

Her climax was powerful, as Susan's vision swirled with dizziness. She felt like the earth had just shattered around her, as she sunk placidly to the floor. Feel dazed, she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she leaned forward and gently kissed Lucy, liking the taste of herself tainting Lucy's lips.

Reaching up and turning off the shower, she shivered as Lucy hugged her and helped to her feet. Walking out of the shower and into the main bathroom, Lucy found a big fluffy towel, and wrapped it around the both of them.

Kissing her sister on the cheek again, she asked, "So, teacher, did I pass my oral exam?"

"A, Ms. Pevensie." Susan said, chuckling.


End file.
